When Worlds Collide
by Rebrebgame
Summary: Becca is finally settled into her new life with her friends. But, what will happen if her old Human World, her new Sonic World, and a strange new world collided, along with some old and new friends? Well, we goin' find out! Takes place after The Story of Rose Part 1. R&R or I'll send sugar-high Bakura and Marik on you. WARNING: Contains the below genres, Drama, and Adventure.
1. Prologue

**Me: Hi everyone! This is my first story ever on fanfiction. (OK. Quick reminder: Even though I created this story first, in chronological order, "The Story of Rose Part 1" comes before this story. OK? OK.)**

**Bakura: So, why'd you make me fall in love with Ashley?**

**Me: 'Cuz I did! I mean, I never see you complain!**

**Bakura: *scoffs* No... but... *blushes***

**Me: Liar! Don't try to fool me with your fake 'macho-ness.'**

**Bakura: *blushes even more***

**Ashley: Are you guys talking about me?**

**Bakura: Uh, no?**

**Ashley: Then why are you blushing?**

**Bakura: Uh….well….**

**Me: Save it for the end guys. **

**Ashley: KK. See ya guys! *poofs and disappears***

**Me: O...K...**

**Bakura: Wait! Don't Leave!**

**Me: OK, well see ya! *poofs and disappears***

**Bakura: Great. Now I'm stuck with the bloody disclaimer. Rebrebgame doesn't own all of the characters, only some of them. There... onto the story.**

* * *

When Worlds Collide: Prologue

*Bakura dreaming*

-My eyes locked on hers. She was so beautiful. A thought came to both our heads. We leaned in closer...closer and...-

"Bakura! Wake up! It's almost noon!", someone yelled into Bakura's ear. Bakura opened his eyes, hoping to see her beautiful face. But all he saw was Marik screaming at him to wake up. Bakura growled.

"OK! OK! I'm up! Thanks for ruining my...uh...sleep." He was about to say "dream," but he changed his mind. Marik stopped looking so mad and smiled slyly.

"What?" Bakura said.

"You were dreaming about the girl again, weren't you Bakura?" Marik said. Bakura blushed.

"No." He said sheepishly. Marik knew he was lying. "OK, I was." Bakura said. "But you better not tell anyone! _Especially _Ashley!" "Don't worry, I won't." Marik said before going into the other room.

*Bakura's POV from now on*

I know what you're thinking. How did it come to this? Me falling in love with the teenage girl from another world. Well, it all started when me and Marik were going to Pharaoh and Yugi's house...

* * *

**Me: Well, there you have it! My first ever prologue!**

**Bakura: That was short. Oh, and is everything you do gonna start out with "my first ever"?**

**Me: *gasps* INSULTING! INSULTING! Ryou, would you do the honors of showing him who's boss?**

**Bakura: *sarcastically* Ooh, I'm sooo afraid of the big bad Ry-**

**Ryou: *cuts him off by jumping on him* THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR FALLING IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE!**

**Me: Ahem.**

**Ryou: *stops punching Bakura for a second* Oh, and for insulting Rebrebgame. *starts punching again***

**Bakura: OW! STOP IT! OW! OW! OW! OUCH! EEE! OOO! OW! HEY, DON'T PUNCH ME THERE! OW!...**

**Me: OK, while they're 'working things out', here's Marik Ishtar with the disclaimer!**

**Marik: Thank you! Thank you! You are all so kind!**

***crickets chirp***

**Marik: ...Anyway, Rebrebgame doesn't own all the characters. Only some of them.**


	2. 1 Bad News, Guys

**Me: Hello, people of Earth!**

**Bakura: Seriously, that's the best greeting you can do?**

**Me: Ryou...**

**Ryou: *grabs Bakura by the arm* Try again.**

**Bakura: *gulps* I mean, that's great! Hi people of Earth! *laughs nervously***

**Ryou: That's better.**

**Me: OK. Who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Everyone in my story so far except for Bakura: *slides away***

**Bakura: Seriously, again! Ooh! I hate them so much...**

**Ryou: *slides back in***

**Bakura: *sees Ryou* Um, Rebrebgame doesn't own all characters, only some of them.**

**Ryou: Good boy.**

* * *

When Worlds Collide: Chapter 1: Bad News, Guys

Bakura's POV (a/n I think I already said that)

"Come on, hurry up Marik!" I said. "We have to get to Yami and Yugi's place so I can get my stuff!" Marik, however, wasn't hurrying up. He was going slower and slower every time I screamed at him."What do you say?" Marik asked in that kid/sarcastic voice. "Fine." I said with a growl. "Please hurry up, Marik?" "OK!" he said. And he zoomed out of my room and out the front door. _He's so annoying._ I thought.

Marik and I live together because Marik 'accidently' burned down my house. Good thing I wasn't in it. I went to live with Yami and Yugi for a while, but it didn't work out very well, considering I walked into their room when they were in it and...I don't like to talk about it. So I asked Marik if I could stay with him. When he said no - well, he said something way worse than that - he had a little disagreement with the gods. So then I got to stay with him. While I was caught up in my thoughts, Mark called out from outside.

"COME ON BAKURA! I DON'T HAVE TO START RUSHING YOU, DO I!" "I'm coming Marik! Jeez!" I went out of my room out the front door. "Took you long enough." he said. "Don't start." I retorted. As we walked toward their house, we talked randomly.

"So, I still don't get it." Marik said. "What don't you get?" I said. "How come baloney is originally spelled B-A-L-O-N-E-Y, but people sometimes spell it B-O-L-O-G-N-A, and pronounced buh-lone-ee-uh?" "I don't know, maybe the person had a heavy accent and mis-pronounced it and just went with it." I said.

We went on talking, and then suddenly, out of nowhere, Malik came running towards us, panting and calling our names.

"BAKURA! MARIK! BAKURA!" He shouted at us over and over. "Calm down!" Me and Marik said at the same time. After a few minutes, he finally said, "You guys have to come with me! NOW!" He was pulling on our wrists by now.

"Whoa! What's the big hurry?" Marik said. "I was going over to Yami and Yugi's house, and I saw this big flash of light coming from inside and screaming! When I went inside, the house was empty and the place was torn up! I yelled their names and looked all over the house but no one was there!" He finished with a big breath because he almost said all that in one breath. Me and Marik looked at each other. Our stares plus Malik's story equaled one thing: This was bad. Yami and Yugi ALWAYS stay home on the weekends (a/n in this story it's Saturday). Don't ask me why, they just always do. Malik is having tears in his eyes by now.

"Don't worry." Marik said, putting a hand on Malik's shoulder. "We'll find them." I nodded. We all took off down the street, full of fear, but not showing it.

* * *

**Me: There you have it! My second Chapter!**

**Bakura: When does Ashley come in?**

**Ryou: *starts getting mad and face turns red***

**Bakura: Uh…why don't you not answer that question and I'll get on with the disclaimer?**

**Me: Sounds good…Oh and Ryou, calm down.**

**Ryou: Fine.**

**Bakura: OK. Rebrebgame doesn't own everything, only some of the things. (lol, things... xD)**


	3. 2 Meeting New Friends

**Me: Hello people of Earth! Hey, that's going to be my catch phrase from now on!**

**Bakura: So…Ashley comes in this part of the story, right?**

**Me: Yes…but…Bakura, look-**

**Bakura: YAHOO! *starts jumping up and down and screaming***

**Ryou: *comes up from behind Bakura***

**Me: …behind you. **

**Bakura: *turns around and stops jumping and yelling***

**Me: Uh…this is awkward…**

**Ashley: *poofs in out of nowhere* Hi guys!**

**Bakura: Oh, thank the gods! *hugs Ashley and kisses her on the cheek***

**Ashley: *blushes***

**Ryou: HEY!**

**Bakura: You can't beat me up with a girl around!**

**Ryou: Fine…**

**Me: OK, awkward again…Um, here's Ashley with the disclaimer!**

**Ashley: *kissing Bakura***

**Me: Ashley? Ashley? ASHLEY!**

**Ashley: *ignores me and keeps kissing Bakura***

**Bakura: *doing the same***

**Ryou: Oh, Fluffy…**

**Bakura: *finally stops kissing Ashley for 2 seconds* DON'T CALL ME FLUFFY! ONLY ASHLEY CAN CALL ME THAT! *backs up when sees Ryou mad***

**Ryou: Bakura…BAD BOY! *makes fist***

**Bakura: *whimpers* I'll be good…**

**Ashley: Can he at least finish what he started?**

**Ryou: Fine. *walks away***

**Bakura and Ashley: *continue to make out***

**Marik: OK… now it's awkward for me…so... Rebrebgame doesn't own all of the characters, only some of them.**

* * *

When Worlds Collide: Chapter 2: Meeting New Friends

Bakura's POV

As me, Malik, and Marik ran down the street, all we were thinking about was Yami and Yugi. As we turned to the next corner, we almost ran into two girls who were about 13 and 15. Malik immediately said, "Oh my gosh! We're sorry!" Then I saw her. A 15 year-old girl with a red sweatshirt that said "New York" with a hood, blackish-brown hair, hazel-brown eyes, tall, blue jeans, and almost as beautiful as the Egyptian goddess of beauty. Well, in my eyes she was. I stared at her as my mind wandered. I imagined us in a field, holding hands, and music playing, and-

"BAKURA!" Marik yelled. I snapped out of it. "What?" I said. "What happened?" The beautiful girl said, "Uh…anyway…" I'm glad she changed the subject, "I'm Ashley, and this is my friend, Becca." (a/n Ashley is a fictional character)

Her friend Becca looked about 13, pink and black camo shirt with matching hat, curly brown hair, brown eyes, and blue jeans (a/n that's me…Don't tell anyone). She wasn't as beautiful as Ashley, though.

After we introduced ourselves, Becca said, "Marik?" Everyone looked at Marik. He said, "In the flesh." Ashley said, "You two know each other?" "Yeah." Becca said looking at her friend. "Remember that guy I told you about with the tannish-yellow hair who was yelling and trying to fight the guy at the register?" I looked at Marik. "What?" he said. "The guy wouldn't put my eggs in correctly! Who puts eggs in the middle? Everyone knows you put the eggs on top!" "Yeah." Becca said. "I had to pull him off of the guy before someone got hurt." Everyone was quiet for a minute.

"Well," Ashley said, "we better get going." "Oh, come on, Ash!" Becca said. _Ash? _I thought to myself. She went on. "Maybe they could help us!" "NO." Ashley said quickly and sternly, "We don't need to go around town telling random people about our problems!" "Come on Ash! _Please?_" She gave her those puppy-dog eyes. "Oh, with the face…and the eyes...and the-UH! All right! Fine! We'll tell them." Becca smiled. "YAY!" Apparently they had been friends for a while. And good friends. "You see," Becca explained, "We aren't from your world. We came across a portal in our home world, and we both tripped in, and-"

"We wouldn't have tripped," Ashley interrupted, "if SOMEONE hadn't tried to scare me while we were in that weird room!" Becca glared at her. "I know, I know, and I'm sorry. ANYWAY, as I was saying," she said, trying to remember where she left off. "We tripped in and fell, and then we came here." At first no one looked like they believed them. But when Ashley looked at me with pleading eyes, I looked at Marik and Malik. "We have to help them." Me saying that caught them off guard.

"WHAT!" Marik said. He took me away from them. "You can't possibly believe these girls!" "Um, hello?" Becca apparently heard us. "Right here, 5 feet away from you, _can hear everything you are saying?_" Marik felt bad. "Sorry." He said. "It's just kind of hard to believe you guys, being early teens, and all." I knew that he didn't believe them just because they were early teens. Becca glared at us. She apparently knew that, too. "NO! That's OK!" She yelled. "Not that I'm not used to it! HA! No one ever believes me ANYWAY! Come on Ash, let's go." She started pulling Ashley away from us. Everyone looked surprised. Becca didn't seem like the type of girl who would suddenly have a burst of anger. But I guess that really no one likes it when people don't believe them. I really wanted to help them, so I said, "No! Wait!" She stopped pulling Ashley and looked at me. She looked like she was so mad she was having tears.

"We'll help you, no matter what it takes." "But Bakura, I don't think we should-" Marik started, but I interrupted.

"NO BUTS! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU DISRESPECTING ME ALL THE TIME! NOW WE ARE GOING TO HELP THESE GIRLS, AND THAT'S FINAL!" Marik looked shocked, but nodded. Becca and Ashley jumped up and down and held hands.

"YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YA-"

"BUT!" I interrupted. They stopped jumping.

"If you guys are lying, we won't help you out AT ALL." They looked at each other. They held up their hands and stood up straight. "We swear we're not lying to you." They said at the same time. Marik said, "You better not be." "OK, good. So, where were you guys rushing to earlier?" Becca asked. We all gasped. We had completely forgot about Yami and Yugi!

After we told them what happened, Ashley said, "OK, here's the deal. We help you find you're friends, um, what were they're names again?" "Yami and Yugi." Me, Malik and Marik said together. "Yami and Yugi," she continued, "Then you help us with our problem. Deal?" She held out her hand. "Deal." We all said, shaking their hands. "OK." said Becca. "Let's go!" We all took off down the street, me staring at Ashley. Whenever she looked back at me, I had to look away.

* * *

**Me: People of Earth, that's the second Chapter!**

**Bakura: *still kissing Ashley***

**Me: SERIOUSLY! A whole chapter? Honestly, guys…**

**Ashley: *stops kissing Bakura* Hey! You don't know what it's like having someone who loves you!**

**Me: *gasps* I DO have someone I love! He…just hasn't come into the story yet! YOU don't know what's it's like to have someone you love not be here! *runs away crying***

**Ashley: …**

**Bakura: …**

**Marik: …**

**Ryou: … **

**You: …**

**Ashley: Uh, oops… I completely forgot about Tails... Well, Rebrebgame doesn't own everyone, only some of, well, everyone.**

**Ryou: *sarcastically* Well, are you two going to start kissing again?**

**Bakura: *breathing heavily* No. I just need *pants* 2 minutes *pants* of air *pants***

**Ashley: Sheesh. I've been kissing you for one whole chapter, and I don't even feel worn out!**

**Bakura: That's because I've got weak lungs!**

**Ryou: SHUT UP EVERYONE SO Rebrebgame CAN COME BACK AND MOVE ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

***Everyone shuts up***


	4. 3 Confessions and Stumbling into, where?

**Me: Hey people of Earth again! Ah, I love saying that…**

**Bakura: Why do you love saying that again?**

**Me: Because.**

**Bakura: Because why?**

**Me: Because…I DON'T KNOW I JUST LIKE SAYING IT!**

**Bakura: OK, OK. *says under breath* No need to be a hothead…**

**Me: WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?**

**Bakura: Uh, nothing! Nothing! *laughs nervously***

**Me: God doesn't like liars…and neither do I! Ryou…**

**Ryou: *laughs evilly and punches his palm***

**Bakura: *runs away screaming***

**Ryou: *chases Bakura***

**Marik: Hey! Come back here so I don't have to do the disclaim-**

**Me: Too late! *poofs away***

**Marik: Ugh! Rebrebgame doesn't own everything, only some of the things. (Lol, things again xD)**

**Me: *poofs back in* *whispers* Good job. *poofs away again***

**Marik: HEY! Come back here! *poofs away to find me***

* * *

When Worlds Collide: Chapter 3: Confessions and stumbling into…where?

Bakura's POV

As me, Malik, Marik, Becca, and Ashley ran, Becca suddenly stopped and said, "Hey guys, I need to go to the bathroom real quick." She was about to run, when Ashley said, "I thought you went back at the apartment!" "Yeah, but I need to go again!" Becca called back. Ashley sighed. They must know each other really well, because she said, "She ALWAYS does this." (a/n I really don't do that in real life, but I just thought it was funny)

As we waited, when no one was looking, two hands grabbed me from behind and pulled me to behind the restaurant.

"HEY!" I tried to yell, but a hand covered my mouth. "Shh!" Someone said. "It's just me!" "BECCA!" I yelled. "Shh!" She said again. "Becca!" I whispered. "Why'd you pull me back here?" "I needed to talk you." She said. "Well, why didn't you just tell me out there?" "Because,"she said. "It's a PERSONAL question." I backed up. "NOT THAT TYPE OF QUESTION!" she whispered as loud as possible. "I just wanted to know, do you have a crush on my friend?" I blushed.

"No." I managed to squeak out. "I can tell you're lying." "OK, fine. I do." I said. "Are you mad?" "No." she said. "I just wanted to know. You know, natural curiosity." "Oh." I said. "Well, don't you think we should be getting back? The others might get suspicious." "Oh yeah." She said. "Come on. Let's go in the back door and come out the front so it looks like you had to go, to." "OK." I said. We walked in the back and came out the front.

"What took you guys so long?" Marik said as soon as he saw us. "Uh…well…" I started, but, to my relief, Becca said, "We decided to get drinks afterwards and talk a little." "Yeah." I said in relief. "Drinks." Ashley spoke next. "You guys got drinks after you went to the bathroom?" Me and Becca looked at each other. "Yeah." She said. "What's wrong with that?" "Nothing," Ashley said. "It's just that-" I interrupted her. "Uh, don't you think we should get going? It's getting late." It really WAS getting late. It was almost 2:00." Ashley looked confused, but agreed. "OK." She said. We all took off.

Just then, right in the middle of the road, a swirling portal appeared out of nowhere, acting like it was going to suck the world in. Everyone screamed. We tried to run away, but it was no use. "OBLITERATE!" I yelled, using my Millenium Ring, trying to destroy the portal. But nothing worked. Not even Marik's Millenium Rod could destroy it. Ashley was the first person to go into the portal. "ASHLEY!" Becca screamed. "NOOO!" I yelled, jumping into the portal. "BAKURA!" I heard Marik and Malik scream as I went into the portal. I saw blue swirling all around me, then darkness. All I could remember was Ashley's scared face...

Me: Well, people of Earth, that's my third Chapter! Sorry it isn't so long, though…

* * *

**Ashley: That's OK, buddy!**

**Bakura: Why do you call her buddy all the time?**

**Ashley: Because, she's my buddy!**

**Bakura: I meant-**

**Me: No more questions!**

**Bakura: But-**

**Me: Do I have to get Ryou in here?**

**Ryou: *slides partially in***

**Bakura: *gulps* No…I'll be good…**

**Me: Good. *motions Ryou to go away***

**Ryou: *slides away***

**Marik: I wonder how Ryou got so strong?**

**Me: Um…yeah…*laughs nervously* Who knows?...**

**Bakura: Wait a sec. Rebrebgame, did you do something to Ryou?**

**Me: Oh alright! I gave him my, "Muscles in a minute, with Hulk Hogan," DVD.**

**Bakura: WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME BEFORE HE PUNCHED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!**

**Me: Well, I thought you knew.**

**Marik: *yells* So, Ryou, does it work!**

**Ryou: *slides back in* Yep. Watch. *picks Bakura up like it's nothing***

**Bakura: HEY! PUT ME DOWN!**

**Ryou: OK. *throws Bakura down***

**Bakura: OW! I MEANT **_**GENTLY!**_

**Me: *tries not to laugh* Knock it off, you guys.**

**Bakura: Ow…my back…Uh, Rebrebgame doesn't own all of us, only some of us. Ow…**

**Me: Sorry…*bumps Ryou***

**Ryou: Fine. Sorry.**

**Me: Moving on to next chapter!...Yeah.**

**Bakura: C-can you take me to a hospital?**

**Me: Um…just walk it off…Moving on…**


	5. 4 Meeting, a blue hedgehog?

**Me: Hello people of Earth!...Again…**

**Bakura: No offense or anything, but I think you might need to get a new catch phrase.**

**Me: Are you telling me how to write MY stories that YOU wouldn't be in if it weren't for me!**

**Bakura: No! No! I'm just trying to give you friendly advice!**

**Me: Oh. Well…thank you, Bakura.**

**Bakura: You're welcome.**

**Me: WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE REAL BAKURA!**

**Ashley: Calm down, he's just learning better manners so we can go out in public without everybody staring at us.**

**Bakura: MUST you tell everyone about my personal life?**

**Ashley: Well, we are best friends…**

**Bakura: But you still don't have to tell her things!**

**Ashley: You can't tell me what I can and can't tell people!**

**Bakura: If it's my business, I can!**

**Ashley and Bakura: *start arguing***

**Me: Ryou?**

**Ryou: *comes in and lifts them both up like cats***

**Bakura and Ashley: HEY!**

**Me: Will you stop arguing?**

**Ashley: *sighs* Fine.**

**Bakura: Sure, whatever.**

**Me: Good. *snaps fingers***

**Ryou: *drops them both***

**Bakura: That was kind of fun!**

**Ashley: No it wasn't!**

**Ryou: Ahem.**

**Bakura and Ashley: Uh, Rebrebgame doesn't own everyone, only some of us. **

**Ryou: *pats Bakura on the head* You're on your way.**

* * *

When Worlds Collide: Chapter 4: Meeting…a blue hedgehog?

Bakura's POV

I started to see some light, then what looked like 3 figures standing around me. "Hey! He's awake!" A girl voice said. "B-Becca?" I asked weakly. "Is that you?" "Sure is, Bakura." She answered. "That was some fall you had. Are you OK?" "Yeah, I'll be fine." I said, standing up. "Just a little dizzy." I rubbed my head. Suddenly, I remembered something.

"Where's Ashley?" I asked, panicking. "Is she OK?" Marik spoke next. "Yeah, she's fine. She's just washing up in that pool over there 'cause she fell in the mud." I looked over. Sure enough, there she was, washing her face in a nearby pool. "Good." I said in relief. "But, where are we?" "I don't know." Malik said. "All I remember is going into that weird portal-thing and landing in this field." Just then, Ashley came over.

"Oh good, you're OK!" she said, giving me a quick hug. "We were all worried about you." I was confused. "Wait," I said. "How come I was the only one to black out, since you're all OK?" "Well," Becca said. "When Ashley fell in the portal, you dove in after her head-first. When you came out the other end, you landed on your head, almost giving you a concussion." I was silent for a minute. _Wow, _I thought to myself. _I just risked my life jumping into a portal for Ashley. _

"So…" Marik said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Are you seriously OK, or do we have to take you to a hospital or something?" "I'm fine." I said. "I just need to lay down for a little-" but I was cut off by something that looked like a blue blur coming toward us.

"LOOK OUT!" It shouted. Everyone screamed and jumped out of the way. What seemed like a blue hedgehog came out of some bushes that it ran into. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you guys! Are you all OK?" It asked. We all groaned as we came up from diving into the ground. "Yeah, we're OK." Marik said. "Just a little bruised." As we all focused on the hedgehog, he looked not one bit human. He was kind of short, black nose, peach stomach and arms, white gloves, shoes, and spikes on the back of his head and his middle back.

"Who are you guys?" He asked us. We all introduced ourselves. "Now that you know who we are, who are you?" Ashley asked afterwards. The blue hedgehog stood up proudly and pointed his thumb at himself, and said proudly, "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

* * *

**Me: Well, people of Ear- I mean, random people who are reading this!**

**Bakura: Well…it's getting better…I guess…**

**Me: You **_**guess?**_

**Bakura: Well…Oh, you know what I mean!**

**Me: You have a point there…Yeah… so moving on…sorry it was short. I promise the next couple of Chapters are going to be a lot longer.**

**Tails: *poofs in out of nowhere* Hi guys! Sorry I'm late, Sonic needed help with-**

**Me: *gasps* YOU'RE HERE! YAY! *jumps on Tails* I TOLD you someone who loved me would come!**

**Tails: Whoa! Maybe I should go away more often…**

**Ashley: Wait… what did Sonic need help with?**

**Me: I think cleaning his house or something.**

**Marik: Um…I'm confused…**

**Tails: *from under me* Don't worry! Everthing will make since in the next couple of Chapters.**

**Ashley: Yeah…so…any reason why you're not getting up, you two?**

**Me: Oh, right. *gets off of Tails***

**Bakura: OK...still not getting it…but I guess I shouldn't worry about it now right?**

**Me: Right. So Tails, wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Tails: Sure. Rebrebgane doesn't own all of the characters, only some of them.**

**Me: Aww, you're so cute when you do the disclaimers! *hugs Tails***

**Tails: *blushes***

**Ashley: Uh…shouldn't you get on with the next chapter?**

**Me: Oh…uh…right…ahem. *stops hugging Tails* Moving on.**


	6. 5 The Good and the Bad

**Me: *fake Spanish accent* HOLA RANDOM PEOPLE OF EARTH! CHAPTER 5 IS FINALLY HERE! YAY!**

**Ashley: *comes into the room and sees Bakura's ring* SHINY! *grabs ring***

**Bakura: *comes in the room and sees Ashley with his ring* Hey! Give me that! *takes ring from Ashley***

**Ashley: *whimpers and looks at empty hands* M-my shiny. *gets mad* GIVE. ME. SHINY. NOW!**

**Bakura: No! This is my ring! Go find your own! Just because you're my girlfriend doesn't mean that you can have anything you want from me!**

**Me: *taps Bakura on his shoulder* You may want to give her that now.**

**Bakura: *questionable look on his face* No, and why do you look like you've just seen a really scary movie in the dark alone?**

**Me: *shudders at horrible memories* Trust me. You **_**do not**_** want to know.**

**Bakura: Hmm…this sounds interesting…**

**Ashley: *reaches for ring* SHINY! GIVE ME SHINY!**

**Bakura: OWW! You're hurting me! Get off! *pushes Ashley off***

**Me: Bakura! I'm not kidding! Give it to her now, or I'll get Ryou!**

**Bakura: No, and I'm not afraid of that little twerp anymore.**

**Me: Oh really? *singsong voice* Oh, Ryou…**

**Ryou: *comes into the room* Yes, Rebrebgame?**

**Me: Care to teach Bakura another lesson and let him know to listen me when I say? Oh, and he called you a twerp.**

**Ryou: Oh he did, did he? Sure. *fake singsong-girly-sweet voice* Oh, Bakura…**

**Bakura: *whimpers and covers face with hands* Not the face!**

**Me: Ooohh not so tough now, are you?**

**Bakura: Shut up, jerk. You're so cruel.**

**Me: Oh really? May I remind you that I am the one who wrote this story and if it wasn't for me you and Ashley wouldn't be together?**

**Bakura: Oh yeah. Well, you're cruel sometimes!**

**Me: *shrugs shoulders* Life is cruel…And so am I!...sometimes! *laughs evilly* (I'm not really cruel. I'm very nice…Again. Thought it was funny)**

**Ryou: Yep. *beats up Bakura and leaves then comes back for two seconds* Oh, and Rebrebgame doesn't own all of the characters, only some of them.**

**Tails: *comes out of nowhere and stands next to me* What'd I miss?**

**Me: Nothin' much.**

* * *

When Worlds Collide: Chapter 5: The Good and the Bad

Ashley's POV (a/n YAY! New point of view! The POV is going to change often in this chapter)

As we walked through the forest, Sonic was talking about all his adventures with his friends. Bakura, Marik, and Malik would tell a story related to what Sonic was taking about every once in a while. Becca and I didn't talk very much, considering the fact that we didn't have any adventures that often. (a/n *singsong voice* I've had more than you think…but I'm not telling you) Suddenly, I got a call on my cell phone. It said, "BF calling." (a/n I couldn't think of a name, so he's just going to be called BF)

I sighed with frustration. _I wonder what he wants now, _I thought. "Sorry guys," I said. "I have to take this." I headed over to a part of the path where no one could hear me. I answered the phone before it could go to voicemail.

"What do you want?" I said. "I want to talk to you." He said. "What is it you want to talk about?" I asked in an annoyed voice. He sighed like he was trying to get something off his chest. "Well, what is it!" I repeated. "I'm seeing someone else." I almost dropped the phone.

"W-what?" I asked almost crying.

"I said, I'm seeing someone else. I didn't want to tell you earlier, but-"

"What do you mean, 'earlier?'" He took a deep breath again. "I've been seeing her for 2 weeks." "B-but…I thought you…loved me…" I said holding back tears. "I'm sorry, Ashley. But it's just not gonna work out between us. I hope we can still be friends." Suddenly, I had a burst of anger.

"WELL FINE! IF YOU DON'T LOVE ME AND YOU DUMP ME FOR SOME OTHER GIRL, THEN I WON'T BE FRIENDS WITH YOU! YOU COULD GO TO HELL FOR ALL I CARE!" I hung up before he could say anything else. I started to breath angrily again. Without thinking, I threw my phone on the ground and stomped on it, smashing it into pieces. I didn't really care that I just lost a $200 phone, all I could think about was him. After a few minutes, my anger faded, and sadness replaced it. I sunk to the ground and started bawling, feeling sure of myself that no one could see or hear me. They would've done something by now. But little did I know that I was being watched…

Bakura's POV

_**5 minutes ago…**_ When Ashley went to take the call, I suddenly had a feeling. "Um…is there a bathroom anywhere around here?" I asked Sonic awkwardly. "Actually, there's an outhouse right over there. It isn't that nice, but you probably won't be able to find another one around here." He said. "It's fine. I can handle it." I zoomed over to where Sonic pointed out.

After I was finished, I heard talking. Ashley was talking on her phone about 20 feet away. I debated whether or not I should go over there. Suddenly, without thinking, I crept slowly but swiftly over to where she was. I got close enough where she couldn't see me but I could hear her talking.

"Well, what is it!" I heard her say. Then, "W-what?" Then, "What do you mean, 'earlier?'" Silence for another second, then "B-but…I thought you…loved me…" _Oh, I get it! _I thought to myself. _She's talking to her boyfriend! They must be talking about something serious…and not good… _Suddenly Ashley yelled something that snapped me out of my thoughts. "WELL FINE! IF YOU DON'T LOVE ME AND YOU DUMP ME FOR SOME OTHER GIRL, THEN I DON'T WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU! YOU COULD GO TO HELL FOR ALL I CARE!" After that, she hung up and threw her cell phone on the ground and stomped on it, breathing heavily. I didn't dare to move. Or breathe, for that matter.

After a few minutes, Ashley got tears in her eyes and started to sink to the ground and bawl. I wanted to go over there and comfort her, but then she would know I was eaves-dropping on her conversation. After she was done, she went over to where Sonic and them were.

"B-Becca?" She asked sniffling. "C-can I t-talk to you f-for a second? It's r-really important." Becca looked concerned. "OK." She said questionably. They walked to where Ashley was talking. When Ashley couldn't hold in her tears anymore, she hugged Becca tightly and bawled in her shoulder. "Whoa! Whoa! What happened? What's wrong?" Becca asked repeatedly. "B-boyfriend…someone…else…dumped…cell phone..." was all Ashley could say in between sobs. "I can't understand you. Just take deep breaths…"

They both breathed in and out for a while. Finally, Ashley said, "My boyfriend just broke up with me." Becca said, "On the phone?" "Yeah." "Um, not to sound heartless or anything, but where IS your phone?" "I threw it down on the ground and stomped on it when he told me." "But that was a $200 phone!" "Oh man! You're right!" Ashley yelled having tears again. "First, I don't see my boyfriend fall in love with another girl, and then I smash my phone! I'm an idiot!" "No! No! I didn't mean it like that!" Becca said hugging her. "You're not an idiot." She said softly. "He's the idiot. He's the one who dumped you." _Got that right. _I thought to myself. _Why would he give her up? _

Becca continued. "He wasn't there for you, he always blew you off, never kept promises, and…well…I never told you this…and I didn't want to hurt you…or right now…but…" she trailed off, awkwardly rubbing her arm and blushing. "What?" Ashley asked. "What'd he do?" "He…tried to flirt with me." She said at last. Ashley went pale. At first I thought she was going to faint, but she didn't. She started crying harder than I've ever heard anyone cry before. Even Ryou doesn't cry that hard. **(Ryou: Hey! I don't cry that hard! Bakura: Shut up! You're ruining the moment! Ryou: I know, but I don't cry that hard! Me: Oh really? Remember when you first met Bakura, and you lost that pet hamster? Ryou: …I loved Mr. Snuggles... *starts bawling* WHY MR. SNUGGLES? WWWWWHHHHHHHYYYYYY? *cries hard* Bakura: Told you. Me: OK. Back to the story!) **

_Wow. _I thought. _He flirted with her best friend? Now THAT'S harsh. I wish there was something I could do… _(a/n What the heck? Is Bakura actually being kind and understanding? O_O Wow. I know…I'm shutting up now)

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you! I punched him in the jaw after he tried, if it makes you feel any better." Ashley looked up and sniffled again. She smiled a bit and nodded. Becca smiled too. "Yeah. And hey! You're probably, like, more than halfway across the galaxy away from Earth! Now he can't hurt you anymore!" Ashley was grinning by now. "And you still have your best friend." Becca said, hugging her again. "Thanks, Becca." Ashley said. "You always know how to cheer me up." "Oh! I almost forgot." Said Becca as she dug through the bag she was carrying. "I also brought _SAW VI _for us to watch back at the apartment, but if we find a TV we can watch it later." Ashley jumped and yelled, "YAY!" _So she's into horror movies. Finally. Something we have in common. Not to mention the anger problem. _I thought.

As they walked towards the others, I realized how long I was gone. I ran ahead of them and leaned against a rock, as if I was there the whole time. (a/n if you haven't noticed, this isn't exactly a 'fun time cheery' chapter)

Becca's POV

After I was done comforting Ashley, we both walked back to where the others were. Everyone was doing their own thing; Sonic was cleaning his shoes, Malik was attempting, but failing, to get some of the dirt and stuff off of Marik's shirt from falling from the portal, and Bakura leaned against a rock, breathing heavily.

"Why out of breath?" I asked him. "Um…" he said. "I rushed to the bathroom and back." I looked at him. "There's a bathroom here?" "There's an outhouse." Sonic said. "Oh." I said. "Anyway, are we all ready to go, and Marik stop looking at me like you need help. Getting clean isn't always that bad. Anyway, I'll lead. I think I know the way into the city." I walked ahead of the others. After a few seconds they all followed. I'm glad none of them asked any questions about Ashley.

Suddenly, Sonic said, "Hey Becca, can I talk to you alone for a sec?" Marik sighed with frustration. "What is this? Talk with people alone day?" He said. "MARIK!" Malik said. "Be nice!" "Yeah. Like that's ever gonna happen." Sonic and I barely paid attention to them.

He led me over to a nearby lake. It was hidden by a lot of thick bushes, so no one could hear us. Sonic whispered just in case. "Why did Ashley call you over there?" he asked. After I told him what happened, he said, "Well, why did you act like you've never met me before?" "They don't know about my hedgehog life yet!" I responded. "I want to keep it a secret for a while. Oh! I almost forgot! How's Tails?" "He's fine." Sonic said. "He misses you, though." (If you're wondering what's going on, check out my story _The Story of Ro_se _Part 1_)

"I kind of figured," I said. "since he _is _my best friend…" "Could be something mo-re." Sonic said in a high sing-song voice. I glared at him. "Shut up!" I said, annoyed. "Also does that Bakura dude like Ashley?" he said. "Yeah." I replied. "How'd you know?" "Well I noticed when we were walking he was staring at her a lot." "Yeah, he's really love-struck. Do me a favor and don't tell him that you know. And don't tell anyone that he likes her." "Don't worry. I won't." He responded.

"Good. Is that all you wanted to talk about?" I said. "No. Why'd you go back home? I thought you said you weren't going to." "I wasn't at first, but Ashley called me and wanted to go out to get something to eat, and I decided, 'I'll go. I might see how my family's doing to.' So I went. But I never expected to come back here." "Oh." Sonic said after I was done. "That makes sense. That's all I really wanted to know." "OK. Let's get back to the others." We went back, everyone doing their own thing again. "Hey, can we not stop anymore?" Malik asked. "We're all getting tired, and it's getting late." "Sure." Sonic said. "In fact, why don't I call Tails with the X-Tornado?" he said, pulling out a walky-talky thing. He turned it on.

"Hey Tails? Could you come over to the forest? I have some friends here who need a lift." "Sure," came a young boys voice on the walky-talky. "I'll be right over. What part of the forest are you at?" Sonic told him the location. We all waited, me acting like I didn't know what to expect, but I knew all too well.

Marik's POV

I couldn't believe it. One minute, we're all standing there, everyone being quiet, then out of _nowhere_ this weird helicopter thing comes flying toward us and nobody moves.

"Hi Tails!" Sonic yelled over the sound of the engine. What really got me the most is when the airplane thing went from airplane to airplane with robotic legs! Everyone gasped. "What is that thing!" Ashley yelled over the engine. A voice came from inside from the machine. "The X-Tornado!" it yelled. The top hatch opened up to reveal a two-tailed fox come flying over.

"Hi," he said. "My name's Tails." We all shook his hand. It took me a while, but Malik bumped me to do so. When he got to Becca, they exchanged strange looks. No one seemed to notice, but Tails was looking at her like they were having a silent conversation. Tails looked at her strangely, then Becca shook her head violently.

"Um, hi. What's your name?" he said kind of awkwardly. "My name's Rebecca, but you can call me Becca." "Your full name's Rebecca?" Bakura and me said at the same time. "Yeah." Ashley said. "You guys didn't know that?" "No, we didn't." Bakura said. "Well, now you know." Becca said. "Well, are we ready to go you guys?" Tails said. "Yep." They all said except for me. "Y-you want us to go in that THING!" I said. Malik chuckled. "Don't tell me you're _afraid _Marik." "I'M NOT AFRAID!" I yelled. "Well, get in the…uh…what's it called again?" Malik asked. "The X-Tornado." Tails responded. "Yeah. What he said." I didn't want them to know that I was afraid, so I scoffed and said, "Me? Afraid of this thing? Pfft. I've seen Akira when he gets up in the morning. NOTHING scares me anymore." Bakura laughed a bit. I'm guessing he could imagine it funny seeing Akira in the morning with his bed head, bags under his eyes, weird pajama clothes, and, worst of all, his morning breath.

As I got in the X-Tornado my heart was pounding like a drum that wouldn't stop, but I kept my cool. Tails showed me where to sit, and he lead the others where to sit, too. I sat down and held tight, preparing for the ride of my life.

Bakura's POV

When the X-Tornado took off, I could hear Marik screaming all the way from the back.

"Should we do something?" I said. Malik glanced over. "No. He looks just fine to me." He said from behind his magazine. As Marik was screaming, I asked Ashley, "Um, so, while we're up here, can you tell me a little about yourself?" "Hmm? Oh, sure. How about I tell you the first time I met Becca?" She said, turning her head towards Becca. Becca smiled. "Sure," she said. "Go ahead."

"Well, we met each other when we were little, and a few years later our moms found each other and set us up to meet again." "I didn't know what to expect," Becca said. "considering the fact that she was older than me. She actually thought I was older than her." "Yeah. She was taller than me when we were younger. When I stayed over at her house we found we have a lot in common. Like going online, watching TV, and-" "Playing video games!" They both said at the same time, laughing.

"Wow." I said. "So you guys technically new each other when you were kids?" "Yep." Becca said. "How're you guys doin' back there?" Tails yelled from the front. "We're OK!" Ashley yelled back. "Good! Hey, not to be rude or anything, but how do you get this guy up here to shut up! He won't stop screaming!" "Uh, just throw him a book or something to read. Just throw it right over your shoulder without looking. He'll catch it." Malik said smirking evilly. "OK!" Tails said as he threw a random magazine over his shoulder. We all heard an "OW!" than an "Ooh! A fashion magazine for men!"

"Um, Tails?" Becca asked kind of worried. "Why do you have a men's fashion magazine?" "Oh, that." He responded. "I got bored one day and there wasn't anything else in the store." "Oh." She said looking relieved. "Good. I mean, uh…" she was blushing. "Anyway," Ashley changed the subject. Becca looked relieved again. "What else do you want to know?" "Well, um…do…do you have a…boyfriend?" _I'm stupid! Why did I just ask that? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _I thought. She looked kind of sad. "No. Not anymore, to be specific." Becca looked at me with dagger eyes that said, "CHANGE THE SUBJECT." She was scaring me a little.

"Uh, sorry. Um, what kind of things are you interested in?" That seemed to cheer her up. "Well, I like horror movies, anything about vampires, watching movies, vampire-romance, and a little bit of reading." "Oh, that sounds pretty cool." We kept jabbering away.

"Alrighty, guys! Get ready for landing! Put on the landing gear next to your seats!" Tails said into a microphone in a fake announcer voice. "You just love saying things in that voice, don't you Tails?" Sonic said. "Yes. Yes I do." Tails responded. As we started to land, we heard no sound from Marik, who still had his head buried in his magazine. Tails had to remind him to put his landing gear on or he'll be seeing something more white than he should. Marik grumbled as he put it on. "Prepare for landing!" Tails said again. We all braced ourselves for landing, but we didn't even know what to expect when it was over.

* * *

**Me: *fake Spanish accent* Well random people of Earth, that's my 5th chapter!**

**Ashley: *still trying to get ring from Bakura***

**Bakura: BACK OFF WILL YOU!**

**Ashley: NO!**

**Tails: Didn't Ryou beating you convince you enough, Bakura?**

**Bakura: NO!**

**Ashley: OK. That's it. I've had enough. *glows and floats in air***

**Tails: Uh... I keep forgetting she has powers.**

**Ashley: *blasts Bakura with a power hand bomb and grabs ring from falling to the ground***

**Me: …I warned you, Bakura.**

**Bakura: *weakly* …Ow…**

**Me: *looks at you random people* If you're wondering what just happened, the next couple of chapters will explain better.**

**Ashley: *floats back down and stops glowing* **_**My**_** shiny.**

**Bakura: Why would you do that to the one you love?**

**Ashley: You wouldn't give me my shiny, so I had to use lethal force.**

**Bakura: I suppose you want me to do the disclaimer even though I'm doubled over in pain, right?**

**Me: For not listening, yes.**

**Bakura: OK. Rebrebgame doesn't own all of the characters, only some of them. Ow…**

**Ashley: Oh, quit your whining. *snaps fingers and Bakura is magically healed***

**Bakura: Wow, thanks! **

**Me: Everyone shut up! We've given away too much information!**

**Bakura: But…**

**Me: I SAID SHUT UP!**

**Bakura: OK, OK. Jeez.**


	7. 6 Welcome to Mobius

**Me: *fake Spanish accent* Hola random people of Earth! Sorry it took so long to update. You probably thought I went out and **_**actually **_**got a life. But nope. I'm still at home, writing these stories. **

**Bakura: And just exactly where were you at?**

**Me: Training in "the fine arts of fan-ficing."**

**Bakura: Where you learned what 'paragraph marks' are?**

**Me: *looks offended* What's that supposed to mean?**

**Bakura: Well, you didn't use them before. That's probably why you only got one review on this story.**

**Me: Well, people **_**better **_**start reviewing, or else you're *points to Bakura* going to have to stand out in the street in a cat costume with a sign to attract people.**

**Bakura: WHAT? I will not do that!**

**Me: What if I told you that Ashley was standing outside in a tube-top and mini skirt?**

**Marik: Pfft. He's not going to fall for that old-**

**Bakura: REALLY? WHERE? *runs outside***

**Marik: ...I stand corrected.**

**Me: *locks front door and throws cat costume and sign outside* Here Bakura!**

**Bakura: *stops looking around for Ashley and bangs on front door* LET ME IN!**

**Me: Not until you put on that costume and attract people!**

**Bakura: Fine. *puts on costume and holds up sign***

**Malik: *mockingly* Aww... wook at the cute wittle kitty! He's so adowable! And fwuffy!**

**Bakura: DON'T CALL ME KITTY! ONLY ASHLEY CAN CALL ME THAT! ... AND FLUFFY! *mumbles* I just hope she doesn't see me...**

**Ashley: *walks up to Bakura and stares at him for 3 1/2 minutes***

**Bakura: Uh...**

**Ashley: *holds up hand* I don't want to know. *walks away***

**Bakura: *sighs* This is so embarrassing... Rebrebgame doesn't own all of the characters, only some of them.**

* * *

When Worlds Collide: Chapter 6: Welcome to Mobius

Ashley's POV

As Tails landed the X-Tornado, Bakura looked like he was not feeling too good.

"Um, are you going to be OK, Bakura?" I asked him nervously. "Yeah," he responded weakly. "I'll be fine… once we-" he swallowed. "-land." He was starting to turn green. "Why don't you listen to some music while we land?" Becca suggested. "Maybe it will help you feel better." She handed him her iPod. "I hope you don't mind listening to Lady GaGa. I'm a huge fan." "I don't mind," he said, taking the iPod, his hands looking clammy. "As long as it helps me not to throw up." I could tell he minded a little, because he looked a little squeamish when he put on the headphones. After a while, his face color wasn't green anymore.

"OK guys! We're here! You can take off your safety gear now," Tails said once all the rumbling stopped. "You might feel a little unstable, but that's normal." Becca had to tap Bakura on his shoulder to get him up. "Huh?" he said. "It's time to get off. We're here," she said, getting her bag from beside her chair. "Oh. Here's your iPod back." He gave it back to her and took the headphones out of his ears. "How did you know that this would work?"

"Well, usually when someone feels sick when in a car or another type of moving vehicle, it usually is the sound, the feel, or how it looks from that person's point of view. My guess was that it was mostly sound for you."

"Wow. You're really smart for a 13 year-old."

"I get that a lot. People also say that I'm very mature for my age, too."

"OK, braniac. Time to get off," I said to Becca. "Tails is calling for us." "OK," Bakura and Becca said at the same time. We all got off in a hurry.

"Whoa," everyone (except for Becca, Tails, and Sonic) said as we got off. We had landed in the most interesting city I've ever been in. It looked like a regular city… at a glance. It was amazing! There were huge buildings that even looked taller than the Empire State Building, more parks than I've ever seen in one city, the air was clean, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

But what really got us were the people there.

The people weren't actually… well… people. They all looked like animals. Hedgehogs, rabbits, foxes, and possibly every animal you could think of were standing upright, girls wearing either dresses or skirts, and the boys didn't really wear anything except if they looked like they were going to work. After a good 5 minutes, everyone started to talk.

"I've never seen anything like it!" Malik said.

"How does this place exist?" Marik said.

"I can't wait to see what else they have here!" I said.

"Welcome to Mobius," Sonic said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It's great," Becca said who didn't really look like she was paying attention. "What's up with you?" I asked. "You're acting like you've seen this place before." "Oh… uh… I do?" she responded nervously. "Uh… I'm… just a little tired and… well… I'm not really paying attention. But it really is amazing!" she laughed nervously. I believed her, but there was something suspicious about the way she was acting…

"OK, folks!" Tails said, snapping me out of my suspicion. "Who wants to take a grand tour of the city? Maybe a little later we can get something to eat." "Sure," we all said. "Why not?" Sonic and Tails took us through the city of Mobius. They showed us some of the parks, the apartments, even the local candy store. Marik wanted to stop there, but Malik said no. "Why not?" Marik asked. "I don't want you to get sugar in you before lunch. You know what it'll do to you." We all giggled as Marik blushed and said through clenched teeth, "Let's just continue on with the stupid tour." We stopped giggling and continued.

"Whew. I'm beat," Sonic said as we got close to the end of the city. "I'm up for a chili-dog. Anyone else?" "You're always up for a chili-dog, Sonic." Tails said, rolling his eyes. "You bet, buddy." Sonic responded. "Anyone else?" "Sure," Becca said. "I'm up for it." "Yeah, I guess." Bakura said. "It's not sugar, but it's food. I'll go," said Marik, actually smiling a bit. "Count me in!" Malik said. They all looked at me. "Well, since everyone else is going… heck, I'll go!" I said, laughing. They laughed with me.

"Come on!" Sonic said, heading back further into the city. "I know the best chili-dog place in town. You'll also love their cheese, peppers, sauce,-" he continued on about how great they were. We barely paid attention, for we were too focused on the view of the city.

* * *

**Me: *real Spanish accent for once* **_**¡Así, la gente al azor, de La Tierra, ese es mi sexto capítulo! **_

**Bakura: *is still in the cat suit but can't get out because the zipper's stuck. Plus, we all got used to it* What did she say? **

**Ashley: She said, "Well, random people of Earth, that's my sixth Chapter!" **

**Marik: Why didn't she just tell us that in English?**

**Me: **_**¡Me golpeé la cabeza en mi mostrador estúpido y ahora no puedo dejar de hablar Español! **_

**Marik: What?**

**Ashley: She said, "I hit my head on my stupid countertop and now I can't stop speaking Spanish!"**

**Bakura: Oh… Wait. How can she know Spanish?**

**Ashley: It's one of her special traits that she gets from having powers.**

**Bakura: Oh, yeah. (check out my story, **_**The Story of Rose Part 1**_**)**

**Ashley: I have it, too, is the reason why I can translate. Anyway, how did you hit your head on your countertop?**

**Me: **_**I se deslizaba por el sueldo de madera con mis calcentines.**_

**Ashley: Ah, I see.**

**Bakura: What?**

**Ashley: She said, "I was sliding across the wood floor with my socks on."**

**Bakura: Why'd you do that?**

**Me: **_**Porque me daba la gana.**_

**Ashley: "Because I felt like it."**

**Marik: Why'd you feel like it?**

**Me: **_**¡Porque mi aburría! **_

**Ashley: "Because I was bored!"**

**Marik: Oh. So, how do we turn you back?**

**Bakura: *smiles evilly* Maybe we can hit her on the head again.**

**Me: *puts hands on head* **_**¡No! ¡Si te atreves a tocar mi preciosa cabeza, voy a enviar Ryou quelo persiga! **_

**Ashley: "No! If you dare touch my precious head, I'll send Ryou to chase you!"**

**Bakura: *gets on knees and puts hands together* No! Please! I was just kidding! I can't have that maniac trying to punch me all the time! I'll be good!**

**Me: **_**¡Bueno! Porque no creo que Ashley gustaría que mucho…**_

**Ashley: "Good! Because I don't think Ashley would like that very much…" And yeah. You're right. I won't.**

**Bakura: *gets up* Phew. Thanks for sparing me. I'll go ahead and do the disclaimer. Rebrebgame doesn't own all of the characters, only some of them.**

**Marik: Hey! I want to be Spanish, too! *bangs head on wall***

**Sonic, Tails, Ryou, and Bakura: Hey! That looks like fun! *bangs heads on wall* **

**Me: *face palms* **_**Estoy rodeado de idiotas… **_

**Ashley: Yeah. "I'm surrounded by idiots," too.**


	8. 7 Strange Things

**Me: *real Spanish accent* **_**¡Hola gente, al azar de La Tierra! Todavía estoy atrapado habla Espanõl, como se puede ver. **_

**Ashley: If you're wondering, she said, "Hi, random people of Earth! I'm still stuck speaking Spanish, as you can see." **

**Bakura: *is laying on the couch with ice bag on his head* Do you have to translate so loud? **

**Marik: *same thing as Bakura* Yeah! We have a headache over here! Ow… **

**Sonic, Tails, and Ryou: *groan* **

**Ashley: Well, you guys are the ones who banged your heads on the wall. **

**Bakura: Well, Marik started it! *looks at Marik* I TOLD you it wouldn't work! **

**Marik: Shut up. **

**Tails: Why is Ashley following you, Rebrebgame? **

**Me: **_**Así, ya que Ashley es el único aue se puede traducir para mí, que tipo de cuentaque me siga en todo.**_

**Ashley: "Well, since Ashley is the only one who can translate for me, she kind of has to follow me around."**

**Sonic: Oh, that makes sense. Ow… **

**Ryou: Would I dare to ask what this chapter's about? **

**Ashley: It's the one where I get turned into a hedgehog. **

**Bakura: And get awesome powers? **

**Ashley: YES! **

***random dance music comes on* **

**Ashley: *dances* Go me, go me, it's my birthday, it's my birthday! **

**Bakura: *covers his face with a pillow* SHUT THE MUSIC UP! **

**Ashley: *stops dancing* Fine. *turns off music* **

**Bakura: If I do the stupid disclaimer will you guys stop making so much noise?**

**Ashley: Sure, whatever.**

**Bakura: Thank Ra! Rebrebgame doesn't own all of the characters, only some of them. **

* * *

When Worlds Collide: Chapter 7: Strange Things

Malik's POV (a/n I don't think I've ever put the POV in Malik's view before… oh well. We all have to try new things)

We kept walking through the city, looking at every possible visible building. Sonic had finally shut up about the chili-dog place we were going to.

"I wish I could just speed on over there," Sonic announced unexpectedly. We all got out of our own little worlds and looked at Sonic. "What do you mean?" Ashley asked. "Well, you see, that's kind of hard to explain," Tails said. "Let's just say that Sonic's very… athletic… then most people." "I repeat: _what do you mean?_" Ashley asked again. "Sonic can travel faster than the speed of sound," Tails finally explained.

We all stared at them.

"That's not physically possible," Marik said. "You'd have to be some kind of - oh, I don't know – a superhero, or something." "Oh, what would you know about 'physically possible,' Marik?" I asked. Marik gave me a look. "Don't give me that look!" I shouted at him. He said something back that should never be said in front of a 13 and 15 year old.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Break it up!" Tails said, putting his arms in between us. "Let's not do anything we might regret." Marik and I exchanged dirty looks before turning away from each other.

"Anyway," Sonic said, not losing his make-everything-happy spirit. "Want me to show you how it's 'physically possible?'" He made air quotes with his fingers when he said 'physically possible.' "Sure, whatever," Marik said, still annoyed with me. "OK…" Sonic said, getting into a running position. Then-

Marik's POV

-it happened.

Sonic took off. And when I say take off, I mean TAKE OFF! He was super fast! I started to think that maybe Tails wasn't lying after all.

"Wow!" Bakura exclaimed.

"That's incredible!" Me and Malik said at the same time.

"Wow," Ashley said. "I wish I could do that." (a/n she will soon… BUT I AIN'T TELLIN' YA ANYTHIN' ELSE, HOMIE!)

"Hmm? What happened? I wasn't paying atten-" Becca cut herself off. She spoke quietly. "Whoa… so, he's finally showing them…" "What?" I asked. "What? Oh, nothing! I said… uh… 'so, he's showing us what he can do!' Yeah, that's what I said…" She laughed nervously. Ashley spoke again.

"Are you sure about that? Because it sounded a lot like you said, 'so, he's finally showing them.' Is there something you're not telling us, Becca?" Becca looked around nervously. "Uh… uh… well… look! Here comes Sonic!" That seemed to get everyone's attention as they looked at Sonic who was just coming back, but not my attention…

"I'm back!" He said, putting his arms up. "That was amazing, Sonic," Malik said. "How in the world do you do that!"

"Well, it's pretty easy once you get used to it," he said giving us a smirk. "Um, not that this isn't interesting or anything, but can we go eat now?" I suggested. "I'm hungry." "Good idea," said Tails. "You can show off later, Sonic." We all walked to the chili-dog place, which just happened to be around the corner.

"Mmm," Bakura said once we ordered. "You were right, Sonic. This really IS the best chili-dog I've ever tasted!" He took another big bite. We all agreed. Once we were done and paid for our food, Ashley asked a very important question. "So, where are we going to stay?" Everyone looked at her. No one had really thought about that.

"Huh, I guess I never realized that you haven't got a place to stay…" Tails said, putting a hand on his chin. "Maybe… they could stay at Bec-" he cut himself off. "I mean, Sonic's house." No one seemed to notice the strange look he got from Becca…

"Yeah, you guys could stay with me. I wouldn't mind," Sonic said. "As long as Amy doesn't show up…"

"Who?" I asked.

"Uh, no one! Just… a friend… who can sometimes get on my nerves…"

"Oh. Well, let's go then." We all followed Sonic as we headed off out of the city and towards the country.

Becca's POV

"Nice place you got, Sonic," Ashley said as we walked into Sonic's house. It was a cozy little place, with a kitchen, living room with a TV, and the upstairs looked like it lead to Sonic's bedroom. _I've never been in Sonic's house before, _I thought to myself. _I've only seen the outside of it. _

"Thanks," Sonic said to Ashley. "Sorry about the mess, though. I didn't really expect people to come out of nowhere and become my friends, so…" he blushed. "Oh, we don't mind," I said, specifically referring to me and Ashley. "Are you guys OK with it?" Sonic asked the others. "We're fine," they said, reclining on the couch. "Good. 'Cause now I don't have to clean up." The rest of us reclined with Bakura, Marik, and Malik.

After a little while, Tails asked me, "Becca?" I looked at him. "Can I see you in the other room…?" He paused. "_Alone?_" He added intensively. "Uh, sure, I guess," I said getting up. We both walked into the other room.

"Do these guys not know about your hedgehog life, or something?" he asked in a whisper.

"No, they don't," I replied in the same soft voice. "That's why I've been acting like I don't know you."

"Well, you might want to be a little more careful. You almost slipped up twice out there."

"I know, I know. You almost slipped about my apartment, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I'll keep it a secret for now."

"Thanks, Tails." I kissed him on the cheek. "And don't tell Sonic or the others about… us…" I brushed the fur on his chest. "OK?" He blushed. "O-OK…" he said with a halfsmile. (a/n I'm still not telling you anymore stuff… OK, fine. Read my story, "The Story of Rose Part 1" when it's entirely finished in order to understand. That is all. Goodbye)

"OK, let's go back in there." His blush went away. We both walked into the other room, pretending nothing happened.

"What took you guys so long?" Ashley said. "Oh, we were just talking about… stuff," I said. "Stuff?" "Yeah, stuff." "Oh… well… I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Sonic…?" "Down the hall, to the left," he said, pointing to a nearby hallway.

"Thanks," she said, going in the direction Sonic pointed out to her. We all talked about random stuff, like how we got here, where we came from, and all that boring stuff. It wasn't until we heard a loud thump coming from the other room before we stopped talking…

Ashley's POV

After I was done going to the bathroom, my arm started to twitch. I shook it a little to get that weird feeling out. The twitching only got worse. I decided not to deal with it right then. I washed my hands in the sink. After I dried them, my arm flew up and whacked me in the forehead.

"OW!" I shouted, holding my head. "What the-" suddenly, my whole body jerked, and I flew into the wall. I made an _OOMPH! _sound as I hit the wall. My entire body started to twitch, and I saw nothing but smoke all around me. I jerked into the wall again, this time a lot harder. I knew that the others would've heard that last one. I heard the pounding of footsteps, and voices calling out my name.

"Ashley!" I heard Bakura yell. "What do you think is going on?" I heard Sonic say. "I don't know!" I heard Becca shout. My head banged against the wall as another person called out. "Help me!" I shouted. They tried the door, but it was locked. I couldn't get up to help them. My legs felt sore, and I fell to the ground.

"It's no use," Someone shouted. "We can't get through!" "MOVE!" a deep voice said. All I could see was Bakura standing over a broken door. He looked at me helplessly as I blacked out…

***1 hour later* **

The next thing I knew, I was in total darkness. I started to see some light, then familiar faces all around me. I looked around, and saw that I was lying on Sonic's living room couch.

"Are you OK, Ashley?" I heard Bakura ask. I responded with a groan. "What do you think? She got slammed into a wall a hundred times!" I heard Marik say. "Well I'm just making sure she's still alive!" Bakura shouted back. "GUYS!" Becca said, stepping in between them. "Shut up! You might make her headache worse!" I groaned painfully again and they all stopped talking.

"What… what happened?" I asked, looking around as my vision started to clear. "Well… that's a tough question…" Becca said. "You… kind of… transformed into a hedgehog." I stared at her blankly.

"B-but… that's… that's… how did I…" I couldn't finish any of my sentences. I looked at my arms, and saw they were peach. I looked at my legs; same thing. I could feel something soft and what felt like fur on the rest of my body. I felt my hair, which felt like quills. I felt around my head for my ears, which I found out were on top of my head. I quickly picked up a small mirror that was sitting on the table next to the couch. But what I saw wasn't me.

I saw a black hedgehog, red bangs, with brown eyes, peach muzzle, ears on top of my head, and… when I looked behind me… I saw that I had a-

"Tail?" I shouted. "And ears? And a muzzle? And quills? AND FUR? WHAT IN THE HECK JUST HAPPENED TO ME?"

* * *

**Me: *real Spanish accent* **_**¡Así, la gente al azor, de La Tierra, ese es mi séptimo capítulo!**_

**Ashley: She said, "Well, random people of Earth, that's my seventh chapter!" **

**Me: **_**¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! **_

**Bakura: What did she say?**

**Ashley: Are you really that clueless? She said, "Thank you! Thank you!" **

**Bakura: Oh… **

**Ashley: Jeez, is EVERYONE here idiots? **

**Marik: *runs in* Hey, guys! I think the wall-slamming actually worked on Ryou!**

**Ashley: How is that?**

**Malik: *also runs in* He keeps saying random stuff that we can't understand.**

**Ryou: Sekea aldienmf meka jdkslasdo...**

**Ashley: … I don't think that's another language… **

**Me: **_**¡Que tiene daño cerebral, idiotas!**_

**Ashley: "He's got brain damage, you idiots!" **

**Bakura: Well, you don't have to be so hurtful…**

**Ashley: Her words, not mine. **

**Bakura: Oh. Well, while we take Ryou to the hospital, here's Marik with the disclaimer! *runs away with Ryou in his arms* **

**Marik: Rebrebgame doesn't own all of the characters, only some of them. *runs with Bakura***

**Ryou: Ikewp qkwqd mnlw kdmd kwem.**

**Bakura: Sure, yeah. That's interesting, Ryou… Now shut up so we can get your brain fixed.**


	9. 8 The Truth and a little Training

**Me: *fake Spanish accent* Hola, random people of Earth! I'm FINALLY done speaking Spanish! YAY! LET'S CELEBRATE! **

***random dance music comes on again* **

**Me: *starts dancing* OH YEAH BABY!**

**Bakura: Um… I hate to interrupt your random dance party Rebrebgame, but shouldn't you be happy that chapter 8 is finally here?**

***random dance music stops* **

**Me: Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. Yes, I'm VERY happy that chapter 8 is here. There will be lots of surprises in this chapter.**

**Marik: Including- **

**Me: DON'T TELL THEM! THAT'S WHY IT'S CALLED A "SURPRISE!" IDIOT!**

**Marik: *snooty voice* Well.**

**Malik: *sighs* What he MEANT to say was, "Oh, Becca. I am very sorry." **

**Marik: Shut up.**

**Me: Um… does ANYONE care HOW I'm speaking English?**

**Bakura: Not really. **

**Me: Well, I'm telling you anyway! OK. Here goes: Ashley knocked me in the head with her shoe.**

**Bakura: … And?**

**Me: And… that's it. She was getting tired of translating. But she DIDN'T have to use her steel-toed boots!**

**Ashley: I'm sorry! You know I have anger problems! And **_**I **_**didn't appreciate you calling me names. Good thing the others couldn't understand what you were saying! **

**Me: Look, let's stop arguing so Malik can do the disclaimer.**

**Malik: Yeah! Stop arguing so I can do- wait, what?**

**Everyone else but Malik: *poof away***

**Malik: Ugh! I hate it when they do that! Rebrebgame doesn't own all of the characters, only some of them. **

* * *

When Worlds Collide: Chapter 8: The Truth and a little Training

Normal POV

"H-how did this happen?" Ashley said again, who in the previous chapter got turned into a hedgehog. "Well, that's gonna be a little hard to explain," Becca said. "You see, um, certain people who come into this universe, or world, or whatever, usually will pick up strange sensations and energy from the way things are here, and sometimes they'll experience a transformation and/or special powers. Ashley? Could you stand up and try something for me?"

Everyone stared as Ashley got up awkwardly and stood next to Becca. "OK… now what?" "OK, now, put your arm out and… think about… a power blast." Ashley's jaw dropped. "Uh… what will this do?" she asked, still looking very weirded-out. "Trust me. Just do it," Becca said, motioning her to do it. Ashley put her arm out slowly, and closed her eyes. Suddenly, there were weird vibrations in the room. Then, out of nowhere, a power-blast flew from Ashley's arm and through Sonic's wall!

"What… the…" Ashley stammered, unable to put together a simple sentence. Becca looked shocked. "O… K… well, that worked," she said, laughing a bit. "I think it's time I told you guys the truth." She sighed. "Actually, why don't I show you first? Ash, you might want to stand back." Ashley didn't hesitate a moment.

She put her head down and lifted her arms. It seemed that power was just… all around her. After a few minutes, she actually transformed into a hedgehog! Everyone gasped (except for the Sonic… people).

Becca had now gone from a human girl with brown hair, brown eyes, pink and black camo shirt with hat, and jeans, to a purple hedgehog with red stripes (kinda like Shadow's, with the stripes on her head going down her back, and on her legs and arms, but Becca's looked more like feminen curvy tatoos than stripes on her fur) wearing a teal tank-top, cream-colored shorts, a gold heart necklace, and had brown eyes, a tail, a peach muzzle, ears, and quills.

Just then, everyone heard a loud bump.

"Marik!" Malik said, rushing towards the collapsed Egyptian. "Um… did I make him faint?" Becca said, who had just now fully transformed into a hedgehog. Bakura made a sarcastic remark. "Oh, no!" he said. "You just stood there and fricken transformed into a hedgehog in front of our fricken eyes and Marik just happened to slip on a banana peel! YES OF COURSE YOU MADE HIM FAINT!" His face was red with frustration and anger.

"OK, OK. Bakura?" Becca said gently. "I know this is alot for you to take in, but you need to settle down, alright?" He breathed in and out. "OK. I'll try." He breathed heavily for a moment before his face turned back to its original color. "Phew. I think I'm good," he said smiling. "Now, please explain why you just transformed into a hedgehog." Becca giggled.

"Alright. I'll tell you," she said. "Oh! Hi Marik! Glad to see you're up." Marik (who had just obviously woke up from fainting) was now being lead to the couch by Malik. "Anyway," Becca continued. "I actually came to this world a long time ago. I had met this green hawk named Jet. He took me in, and took care of me for a while. After that, we developed a relationship. A little while later, we had a tiny disagreement and I ran away into the woods. That's when Tails came and found me." She smiled at Tails.

"After a week or so, we became best friends. A little later, we found out that I had gotten special powers from my transformation." "Wait, hold up," Ashley said. "You said that you were here for weeks, right?" "Yes…" "But I only remember you being gone for a couple hours. How is that possible?" "Well, you see, the time-line here and the one that's back home are really different, so I could've been here for months and probably only a couple days would've passed in our world."

"Wow…" Malik said. "So… wait. How did you come to our world?" "Yeah, I was wondering that, too," Bakura said. "Now that's something even _I _can't tell you. But we're getting a little off track, here. I forgot to tell you a few things. Remember how I was acting so weird when Sonic was running? Well, I already knew him BEFORE you guys even came here. In fact, I've known Sonic's other friends for a few months. And… there's 1 more thing that I need to get off my chest…" "Becca?" Tails said unsurely.

"No, Tails. I think they need to know." She sighed. "Sonic… we weren't gonna tell you this… but… me and Tails are… dating."

Now it was Malik's turn to faint.

"Malik!" Marik said. "Wow…" Ashley said. "Hey! I'm your best friend! You couldn't tell me about it?" "Do you think you would've believed me?" Becca retorted. "I think I would, considering the fact that _we're best friends._" "OK, OK! Stop fighting," Tails said. "We're all friends here. No need to fight!" Becca and Ashley looked at each other. Ashley sighed. "Tails is right. I'm sorry," she said, putting her arms out. Becca smiled. "I'm sorry, too," she said, hugging Ashley.

"OK, now that THAT'S out of the way," Sonic said. "Could you please explain why you didn't tell us that you were dating Tails, Becca?" "Oh, yeah. That. Well… I didn't want any other random enemy coming in and putting me or Tails in danger. We thought that it was best if no one knew, but now I realize that we should've at least have told our friends."

After Malik had finally come to, Marik said, "Guys? I know that this is totally not the right time or place, but you're all forgetting one crucial fact." Everyone stared at him. "We need to find Yami and Yugi! That was our goal in the beginning, and since we ended up here, there's a very big chance that they're here, too!" "Oh my Gosh! I almost forgot about that!" Becca said. "But before we do anything, I think that I need to do some training with Ashley so she can handle her powers better."

"You want me to help, Becks," Tails asked. "Don't forget that I've come a long way with training, too." Becca shook her head. "No, it's alright. For now, though, I want you to inform the other's about what's going on, and see if they can help with the search for Yami and Yugi. I think Bakura, Marik, and Malik should go with you. Sonic, could you go with them, too?" "Sure," Sonic said. "Now, who are these guys we need to find?" They explained as they went out the door.

"Alright, Ashley. Follow me," Becca said, going up in the air. "Can you try flying for me?" "Um, I'll try," said Ashley, slowly wobbling as she went up, too. "Hey, I'm doing it!"

"Good. We'll train at my house," Becca said. She flew out the door, with Ashley following.

Ashley's POV

"Hey, Becca?" I yelled over the wind. "Huh?" "How much longer until we get to your house?" "Actually, it's right up here! And I also forgot to mention it's really an apartment, not a house!" "Oh! OK!" She landed in the back of some apartment houses, which I assumed one of them was her's.

"Wow," I said after we landed, looking around. "So, you live here by yourself?" "Yep. The best part is, I can visit home whenever I want and barely any time would've past by. Alright. Let's train! The first thing I want you to do is…" I prepared for whatever it was she was going to do. "... DODGE!" "Wait, what?" I yelled. She disappeared. I looked around, scared. Suddenly, she appeared out of nowhere and punched me in the face.

"OW!" I yelled. But, surprisingly, it barely hurt. "What… was that?" "Just a little trick. But, remember: always expect your opponent to do the unexpected during battle. Now, I'm gonna do that again. You ready?" "S-sorta…" "Alright! This time, I expect you to DODGE!" She did it again, but this time I dodged it, and punched her back. She got up and rubbed her face. She laughed.

"Not bad. Not bad at all. Once you've mastered this, we can move on to powering up to your costume." "My what?" I asked. "I'll tell you later. But for now, DODGE!" This time, she did a power blast at me. "AH!" I quickly got out of the way. She did a bunch more, and of course she expected me to DODGE them. When she was finished, I was left on the ground, breathing heavily.

_Man, this is gonna be tougher than I thought… _I thought to myself. "DODGE!" I heard again. "AH!"

* * *

**Me: *fake Spanish accent* Well, random people of Earth, that's the 8th chapter!**

**? ? ?: Hi guys!**

**Bakura: Um… why is-**

**Me: DON'T SAY THE NAME!**

**Bakura: OK… why is ? ? ? named as question mark, question mark, question mark?**

**Me: Because ? ? ? is gonna be in the story in the next chapter! I don't want anyone to know who he is until the next chapter.**

**? ? ?: But my real name is- **

**Me: UH, HELLO! SHUT UP! THE RANDOM PEOPLE OF EARTH ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU'RE NAME YET! FOR NOW, YOU'RE JUST QUESTION MARK, QUESTION MARK, QUESTION MARK!**

**? ? ?: Oh, OK. Actually, I kinda like being called ? ? ?.**

**Me: Good. 'Cause that's what you're gonna be called until the next chapter.**

**Bakura: So… didn't we forget to tell the people about Ryou?**

**Me: Oh yeah! He went to the doctor, and he's fine now. **

**Marik: So… what's the next chapter gonna be about? **

**Malik: I've been wondering the same thing.**

**Me: Well, you'll find out once I write it! Duh!**

**Bakura: You mean you haven't even thought about it?**

**Me: Don't rush me! These things take time to think of! OK! Enough talking! ? ? ?, you do the disclaimer!**

**? ? ?: YAY! OK. Rebrebgame doesn't own all of the characters, only some of them.**


End file.
